


Merry Christmas - George Weasley [SMUT]

by Daughter of Durin (book_world)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fred appears too, My First Smut, Smut, couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_world/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Durin
Summary: “Merlin’s beard” you hissed, “Don’t you ever do that again, George Weasley!"-I just couldn't help myself writing some Christmas-smut. And tbh this is my first smut ever, I hope you enjoy!Merry Christmas to all of you!





	Merry Christmas - George Weasley [SMUT]

Humming, you put your presents under the Christmas tree at 12 Grimmauldplace. You suggested that everyone was sleeping since it was early morning. The holidays had started half a week ago but you had only arrived now at the Headquarter of the order. When you turned around to get up, you almost got a heart attack because you hadn’t heard how your boyfriend had sneaked up behind you.   
“Merlin’s beard” you hissed, “Don’t you ever do that again, George Weasley! You almost scared me to death” he decided not to answer and pulled you into a hug.  
“It’s not my fault you’re that scary” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to your temple.   
“Just stop doing it” you replied and you tried to hit his chest.   
“Now, now. It’s not nice to hit people on Christmas. Actually it’s not nice to hit people at all.”   
“Don’t you tell me what isn’t nice, Mr Weasley”   
“Can I at least tell you what is nice?”   
“Go on”   
“It’s nice to kiss people. Like this” he pressed his lips to yours and grinned when you started kissing back. After a short while, the kisses got more passionate and as often you started walking back, knowing you’d sooner or later hit a wall. Just that this time there wasn’t a wall behind you but the Christmas tree. Unfortunately, you only noticed when it was too late and it was knocked over. The two of you broke away from each other, looking at the mess, then into each other’s eyes. “Let’s hope no one heard that” he panted.   
“Yeah” you mumbled and you both grinned. And before long you were kissing again, this time he made sure he was pushing you against a wall. You felt a well-known heat rising in you. Attempting to alleviate it, you pushed your hips forward, against his. He didn’t react and seconds later you did it again. This time it made him gasp and you smirked, rocking your hip forward again and you even stayed there, grinding your middle against the bulge in his pants. He dug his fingers into your skin and you just bumped into his hip again. Now he pulled away from your lips and stared at you desirous.   
“I swear, if you do this one more time I’m going to fuck you right here and now” he said huskily.   
“Do what?” you asked innocently and looked at him with puppy eyes. “You mean this?” with a vicious grin you pushed your hips forward again. He growled and started assaulting your neck, for sure leaving a couple of love bites but you decided you didn’t care. Of course he was taking his time teasing you, waiting for you to start begging. Only when you almost couldn’t bear it anymore you made up your mind. But instead of doing him the favour and beg, you started your own teasing, cupping his bulge with both of your hands. When he broke a way you felt gleeful and you knew he wouldn’t last much longer either.   
“Being impatient, are we?” he breathed. You hummed satisfied when he slid his hands under your shirt and started caressing your bare skin. To your surprise, however, he didn’t remove the clothing but reached for your trousers, quickly opening and pushing them down to your ankles. Without hesitation you did the same with his, while he kissed you again. You squeaked silently when he lifted you up and carried you over to the couch. When he laid you down, you had to notice that your panties were missing as well but you didn’t mind, in contrary. His hands wandered along your thighs, but he didn’t stop at your middle and they slid under your shirt again. This time he reached for your breast and started massaging them through your bra. Your core didn’t like being neglected so you started mewling.   
“George please” you slightly lifted your hips and tried one more time to reach his but failed. He chuckled but to your relief he god rid of his underpants as well and brushed his tip against your entrance before he pushed into you in a sedate motion. Your fingers dug into his shoulders and you tried hard not to moan loudly when he started moving inside you. Soon he pressed his lips onto yours, allowing the both of you make muffled sounds. George was building up a steady pace and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Neither of you heard the door opening.   
“Good…” Fred shouted skittishly and your heads shot up “What the…? Are you fucking serious?”   
“As you see, we’re not fucking Sirius, we’re fucking each other” George hissed and shot his twin a death glare. For once in his life, Fred didn’t look amused at all.   
“Not funny” he muttered and wanted to leave when he saw the Christmas tree. “Did you knock over the fucking Christmas tree?”   
“Nah. It wasn’t fucking. And we were only kissing when it happened”   
“Okay that’s it, I’m leaving. Let’s just hope no one else will be woken by… this” he quickly left and closed the door behind him. George looked away from the door, now facing you again. Before you realized it, you were laughing.   
“I guess he’s right. We’d better get finished” you nodded and pressed your hips against his, silently begging him to start moving again which he did. Neither of you lasted long anymore and you climaxed first what pushed him over the edge as well. You remained like this for a while, heavily breathing. Then he leaned down to press a loving kiss to your forehead. “I love you” he said and grinned. “Merry Christmas, (Y/N)”   
“Merry Christmas, George”


End file.
